


Invisible Love

by SomeSouthParkFan



Series: Invisible Love [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, High School, Movie Reference, Parody, Prom, Prom King, Prom Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Wendy, a popular high school cheerleader, makes a bet that she can turn an unattractive nerd into the Prom King.





	1. Chapter 1

Invisible Love 

Chapter 1

Wendy’s POV

I’m Wendy Testaburger. I’m an 18 year old senior at South Park High School. I’m a straight A student and I’m also the head cheerleader. 

It’s the first day back at school after spring break. All of my friends, including my boyfriend Stan, went to Aspen for the week skiing. I went to tour a few colleges that I’ve been accepted to which include Yale, Harvard, and Berkeley.

I’m at my locker putting some books in it when I hear, “Wendy!” Bebe squeals as she and Nichole rush over to me and hug me. “Oh we missed you!” 

Bebe and Nichole are my two best friends. They’re also cheerleaders like me. Bebe is your stereotypical ditzy blonde. She’s also a little on the slutty side. Nichole is more of the laid back type. Sometimes she’s perceived as a mean girl, but she’s the exact opposite. She’s a sweetheart!

“Yeah! We had the best time in Aspen! You should’ve been there!” Nichole adds in. 

I sigh. “I wish I could have, but you know I had to take a look at colleges. I’m still not sure which one I want to go to.” I tell them. 

“Oh just pick one!” Bebe tells me. “Preferably one in Colorado so we can party!” 

“Uh huh, sure! So have you guys seen Stan?” 

“Stan?” Nichole asks confused as she and Bebe exchange looks. 

“Yeah you know, Stan my boyfriend. The tall jock who pretty much runs the school.” 

They exchange looks again. “No…” They say in unison.

I raise my brow. “Okay, what the hell is going on?” 

They shake their head. “Nothing…” 

I narrow my eyes not believing them. There’s something weird going on and I’m going to find out what it is. I close my locker and we walk down the hallway. We end up running into Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. Bebe is “dating” Kenny and Nichole is dating Kyle. 

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny are all best friends and the most popular guys in school. The three of them are on the football team so in stereotypical high school fashion, they’re all dating cheerleaders. Well as I mentioned before, Kenny is only “dating” Bebe. Kenny sleeps around and he’s kind of a ditz too. He’s basically a male version of Bebe so I guess they’re a match made in heaven…or maybe hell. 

Kyle is a really nice guy. We didn’t get along at first mainly because we both wanted Stan to ourselves. It’s silly, I know. But that changed once he started dating Nichole last year. Those two are practically inseparable. He’s also a straight A student. We’re the top students in our class so I have no clue which one of us will end up being valedictorian at graduation. 

Nichole and Bebe hug their respected beaus as I approach Stan. We’ve been dating off and on since third grade, but we made it official freshman year. Stan is a very handsome young man. I’m not just saying that because he’s my boyfriend. He’s tall, about 6’5, and built, has gorgeous blue eyes, nice shiny black hair, and the prettiest pearly whites I’ve ever seen. The only flaw with Stan is that he can be an arrogant SOB…about 90 percent of the time. He’s one of those people that lets his popularity go to his head.

“Hi Stan!” I greet him. 

“Wendy…hi…” He replies distantly, wrapping a scarf around his neck.

“How was your spring break?” I ask him. 

“It was good. How was yours? Did you decide which college you’re going to?” 

I shake my head. “I still haven’t made a final decision yet.” I look at him. “So what did you do in Aspen?”

“Just chilled…you know, did some skiing, sat by the fire, drank hot cocoa.” He shrugs. “The usual in Aspen.”

I look at the scarf. “So what’s the deal with the scarf?” 

He adjusts it nervously. “It’s a little cold in here.” 

“It’s April…” 

“I know, but it’s April in South Park! That’s practically winter.” 

I remove the scarf and see hickies all over his neck. “Care to explain that?” 

“Umm…it’s a rash…” 

“Stan…” He must think I was born yesterday. 

“Let’s go somewhere private and talk.” I nod.

We go off to an empty hallway. I look around to make sure no one has followed us. “So explain to me how you got hickies all over your neck. What happened in Aspen?” 

“You remember when I went to Aspen years ago with my parents and I ended up with a girlfriend named Heather who was stolen by some douche?” 

“You mean the girl you didn’t know that you had that skiing competition with that Tad guy to help save her youth center?” 

“Yeah her. Well we kind of reconnected in Aspen and we decided to give our relationship another chance now that I’m older.” 

“What? Stan she’s like 40 and you were never with her!” 

“First of all she’s 28 and second she thought I was a cool kid and now she thinks I’m a cool adult.” 

I roll my eyes. “So you’re leaving me for that…woman?” 

He nods. “I mean Wendy, sweet Wendy…” He touches my cheek. “There’s only one girl out there for me, but unfortunately I don’t think that girl is you. Heather is that girl…I think anyway.” My jaw drops. “But don’t worry, we can still go to prom together.” 

“Are you kidding me?” How insensitive can he be? Why would he even think I would consider going to prom with him after this?

“Hey, I’m going to be Prom King and you’re going to be Queen, it only makes sense that we go together.” 

I shake my head. “Oh…my…God…” I can’t believe what I’m hearing. He’s completely lost it.

“Come on Wendy, did you honestly think we were going to go off to college still dating?” His eyes widen and he smiles. “You did? That’s so sweet.” 

“I still can’t believe what I’m hearing…” 

“We’re good, right?” He asks. 

I scowl at him and storm off. I can’t believe this, he dumped me for some old bitch he doesn’t even know! The nerve of him! I’m so angry, I could spit! Nichole and Bebe rush over to me. 

“Wendy, we just heard…” Nichole tells me.

“You guys knew about this, didn’t you?” I ask them.

“That’s not important. Are you okay?” Bebe asks. 

“I don’t know…” I pout. The last thing I’m going to do is cry over this.

“I have an idea. At lunch time, we ditch and go to my house and pig out on snacks!” Nichole suggests. 

“Yeah!” Bebe’s eyes light up. “I love that idea!” 

They look at me. “How about it Wendy?” 

I smile weakly. “Sure!” They cheer and hug me and then we walk off to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Bebe and Nichole suggest Wendy forget all about Stan.
> 
> The girls discuss potential dates for Wendy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wendy's POV

The girls and I decide to go to Ruby Tuesday and get appetizers and desserts. I'm more so pigging out on the sweets.

"I still can't believe Stan broke up with you!" Bebe says.

"You guys knew he was cheating in Aspen and didn't say anything..." I remind her as I pour hot fudge on my ice cream and brownie.

"It wasn't my place to tell." She looks at Nichole who shrugs.

"Mine either." Nichole adds. "Besides, who cares about Stan Marsh? So what if he's the hottest guy in school," she looks at Bebe, "you better not tell Kyle I said that." She looks at me. "You could do so much better. You're too good for him!"

"If I'm too good for him, then how come I'm not with him?" I ask.

"Boys are jerks! You know that!"

"Yeah! Like Nichole said, you can do so much better!" Bebe adds.

"Yeah right. Like someone else would look good standing beside me as prom king. That's if I even win prom queen..." I lower my head.

"What makes you think you won't?"

"Oh come on, everyone knows Stan will be prom king, but if I'm not with him, I doubt I'll be prom queen."

"Or maybe you can go to prom with another date and he can be prom king..." Nichole suggests.

Bebe's eyes light up. "Oh my gosh, that's a great idea!"

"No, I don't think so." I tell them.

"Oh come on Wendy! You have to move on! Stan already has!" Nicole tells me.

"So?"

"So it's time to move on. Besides, it's only prom. No one said you have to get married!"

"I'm not interested..."

“Don’t be like that. Stan isn’t sitting around miserable, so why should you? He’s totally replaceable!” 

“I don’t want to replace him.” 

"She can't do it Nichole." I hear Bebe whisper.

"Can't do what?"

Bebe smiles. "I bet you couldn't pick any guy in school and turn him into prom king material."

I roll my eyes. "I'm pretty sure I can, but I don't want to."

"Well if you think you can, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

I nod. "Fine! I can do that, no big deal!"

Bebe and Nichole exchange looks and smiles. "There's just one catch..."

"What?"

"We pick the guy!"

I sigh. "Fine."

They exchange looks again. "I say Butters!"

"Butters?" I’m already against this idea. 

"No way! He's a complete dork!" Nichole tells Bebe. "What about Tweek?"

She shakes her head. "No, he's too hyper. What about Craig?"

"Isn't he gay?"

“Good point. Clyde isn’t an option because if things don’t work out with Kenny, I need my backup. Same thing with Token!” They discuss a few more potential guys. 

About ten minutes later we see Eric Cartman waiting tables. He goes to the table next to us. He trips over God knows what bumping into the table. “Sorry! Hi, I’m Eric, I’ll be your waiter…” He pushes up his glasses, yes, he’s back wearing glasses now. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were really stapled to his big ass head.

I notice Bebe and Nichole grinning from ear to ear. I shake my head as I know what they’re thinking. “Oh no! I don’t think so!” 

“PERFECT!” They say in unison. 

“No! Pick someone else!” 

“Nuh uh! The deal was we get to pick the guy!” Bebe reminds me. 

I look at Cartman. He’s short and fat and wears glasses. His hair is always messy, his clothes are so dorky, his shoes are hardly ever tied, and he always has food stains on his clothes. Did I mention he’s fat? Like seriously, he has man boobs! That’s so unhealthy. He has to be over 300 pounds! At his height, which is about 5’8, that’s so unhealthy. He’s complete loser. Not to mention, he’s also an asshole! How can such a nerd be so mean and nasty? It doesn’t make any sense! He should have the best personality in the world. 

“I’m backing out. There’s no way he could ever be prom king. He’s disgusting!”

“Well you have six weeks to try to turn him into one!” Bebe looks at her imaginary watch. “You’re wasting time so I would get a move on.” She and Nichole laugh.

“Come on girls! He’s fat and nerdy. I mean, he’s really has to lose that weight. He’s a heart attack waiting to happen.”

“Well Wendy, if you keep pigging out on chocolate cake, brownies, and ice cream you’ll be a big fat ass right along with him.” Bebe giggles.

I look down at the dessert and frown. I push the bowl away. “Plus he’s short and not my type at all.”

“He’s taller than you.” Nichole tells me.

“Barely…” 

“Again, you’re still wasting time…” Bebe reminds me. 

I roll my eyes as I watch Cartman drop a tray of food. “What are the terms of the bet?”

Bebe shrugs. “We’ll discuss that later.” She grins.

“Fine, I’ll give it a shot…” I get up and walk over to him. “Hi Cartman.”

He looks up at me. “Are you talking to me?” 

“Your name is Cartman, right?” 

“Well actually my last name is Cartman. My first name is Eric.” 

I roll my eyes again. “Okay Eric!” I say through gritted teeth. “Do you need some help?” 

“No thanks, if you help me, my boss will yell at me.” He finishes picking up the tray and food and tries to walk off. 

“Wait a minute.” He looks at me. “Do you maybe, I don’t know, what to hang out sometime?” 

He looks shocked. “You want to hang out with me?” 

I shrug. “Sure why not?” 

I notice his face turns red and he looks away and pushes up his glasses. “I can’t, I’m busy. I better get back to work…” He rushes off as I’m standing there looking dumbfounded. 

I hear Bebe and Nichole snickering. I glare at them. “Just remember prom is only 6 weeks away!” Bebe reminds me again. “It looks like you’ve got your work cut out for you!” She and Nichole continue laughing. She’s absolutely right. I was against the idea at first, but now that he rejected me, I’m up for the challenge! I’m going to make that boy prom king no matter what it takes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Wendy continues to pursue Cartman after seeing Stan and Heather. 
> 
> Wendy and Cartman have their first date.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wendy's POV

I still can't believe that I was rejected by Cartman! Eric Cartman of all people! I have the feeling I'm going to end up losing the bet! I decided to stop by Tweek's Coffee Shop after school to get a latte. As soon as I walk in, I see a couple making out. I roll my eyes and proceed with ordering my latte.

"Here you go Wendy!" Tweek tells me five minutes later.

"Thanks Tweek!" I smile.

As I'm walking out, I notice the couple making is Stan and I guess Heather. "Hi Stan..." I greet him.

They finally decide to come up for air and look at me. "Oh hey Wendy. This is Heather." He tells me pointing at her.

I shake my head and snicker. "I just wanted to say hi, carry on with what you were doing." I can feel the jealousy taking over me.

"Let's go back to my place, handsome! It's getting too crowded in here." Heather begs.

"Anything for you kitten." He kisses her again.

Oh God, kitten? These two are going to make me gag. I feel like now they're trying to rub their relationship in my face. Those assholes!

"It was nice seeing you Wendy." He smiles.

"Likewise..." I glare at him and Heather.

"Come on Stan!" Heather calls out, practically dragging Stan out of there.

I watch the two of them walk to his car. They hold hands the entire time. He even opens the door for her! What the hell? He NEVER did that for me! Now I'm really angry. I end up throwing my latte on the ground.

"Shit!" I yell out. I clean up my mess and head out.

As I'm driving home, I pass by Ruby Tuesday. I decide to pull into the parking lot to see if Cartman's working. I get out my car to go in when I see Cartman walk out.

"Hi..." I say casually as I walk past him.

"Are you stalking me?" He asks.

"Excuse me?"

"You know stalking is illegal." He smirks. "Maybe I should call the police on you."

I roll my eyes. "Oh come on! It's an open restaurant! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I like the food?"

"I've never seen you in here before."

I shrug. "Have you seen every single customer that's been in the establishment?"

"Well...no, but-"

"Okay then!” I interrupt him. “I'm not stalking you so get over yourself."

"Whatever..." He starts to walk off.

"Hey wait!" He turns back around. "Are you off work?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you in a hurry?" He shakes his head. "Do you want to hang out or something?"

I notice he starts blushing. "What’s the sudden interest in wanting to hang out with me all of a sudden?"

"Why not?" I smile. "It could be fun."

He pushes up his glasses. "I'm not smart, you know."

"Huh?"

"I'm not smart. What did you think, "there's that dork Cartman, he can tutor me". Well guess what? I can't! My grades suck and I'll be lucky if I graduate on time."

"Eric, I have the second highest GPA in our class..." I smile again.

"Oh..." He starts blushing again. "You can call me Cartman by the way. Everyone else does."

"Why? Do you like being called by your last name?"

He shrugs. "Not really, but I guess in a way in makes me feel somewhat cool."

"Well I think I'll call you Eric. That is your name, remember?" I laugh.

He snickers. "Yeah." He starts looking around nervously. "I guess I better get going."

"Hey Eric, if you want, I can tutor you."

"Do you have time for that?"

"I can make time. Since you're not busy, how about we go back to your place."

"Why do you want to help me? Are you starting some Nerd Outreach program or something?"

I frown. "God, do you have to be so rude? I just want to help!"

"So what's in it for you?"

"Nothing. If you don't want my help then fine! Fail while the rest of us graduate and go off to college while you're still stuck in high school with the children."

His face turns red, this time with anger. "Fuck you!" He storms off.

Cartman's POV

"I think you should apologize to her." Butters tells me. Butters and I hang out a lot. He’s actually the only person I hang out with. Both of us are outcasts at school so we settled our differences and became good friends. 

"Pfft, I'm not apologizing to her!"

"Oh come on Eric! The most popular girl in school suddenly wants to hang out with you. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"No."

"Why not?"

I shrug. "It's probably a set up. She wants to hang out with me so Stan can see us and kick my ass again!"

"Oh come on that only happened once and you weren’t even talking to Wendy! Besides, you don't have to worry about Stan. They broke up."

"They did?" That news has suddenly sparked my interest.

"Yeah, you didn't know that? Stan dumped Wendy for an older chick. Where have you been? Even I knew that."

"I see."

"So when you see Wendy tomorrow, apologize and tell her you would love to hang out. Ask her out on a date or something."

"No way! I can't ask her out."

"Why not? Show her that you're interested."

“What if she turns me down…” The last thing I want to do is become more of an outcast than I already am.

“Come on Eric, don’t be a pussy. Ask her out!” 

I roll my eyes. “Okay, I’ll give it a shot. I really hate you sometimes.” 

“But you’ll thank me later!” 

The next day at school, I see Wendy with Bebe and Nichole. Butters is trying to encourage me to ask Wendy out. I don’t want to do it because her friends are right there and I don’t want to embarrass myself. He decides to take matters into his own hands pushes me in Wendy’s directions. Unfortunately for me, I trip over my shoelace and fall to the ground right in front of her. My books and papers fall everywhere. I hear Bebe and Nichole giggle. 

“God, what a dork!” Bebe laughs as she kicks one of my books. 

“Stop it Bebe!” Wendy tells her. 

“Let’s go Bebe!” I hear Nichole whisper as the two of them walk off. 

Wendy bends down and helps me pick up my books. “You really have to learn to stop being so clumsy.” She tells me as she hands me my books. 

“Thanks, yeah you’re right.” I can feel myself blushing. 

She looks down at my shoes. “I see what your problem is.” The next thing I know, she’s tying my shoes. She stands up and smiles. “You really should learn how to tie your shoes…” 

I frown. “I know how to tie my goddamn shoes!” I’ll admit because of my weight sometimes it hard to bend over and tie my shoes so that’s a sensitive topic for me. 

She scowls. “God, I was just trying to help!” She starts to walk off. 

“Wendy wait! I’m sorry.” She turns back towards me. “I was rude just now and yesterday. Can I make it up to you?” 

“Sure. How are you going to do that?” 

I start fidgeting with my papers and I look away from her. “Maybe we can hang out after school…” 

“That’s cool and go where?” 

“How about Five Guys? My treat.” 

“Sounds great! I’ll meet you there at 4.” 

“Okay, see you!” I rush off. 

Wendy’s POV

So as agreed, Cartman and I met at Five Guys at 4. I ordered a little cheeseburger and fries while he ordered 3 bacon cheeseburgers and 2 large Cajun fries. He’s halfway through his second burger. I can see why he’s so damn fat. It’s actually disgusting watching him eat. 

“Thanks for agreeing to go out with me Wendy.” He says while he’s chewing. 

“Please don’t talk with your mouth full…” 

He swallows. “Sorry…” 

“And you’re welcome.” 

He smiles. “So what made you decide to talk to me of all people? You haven’t spoken to me since elementary school. What are you trying to get my vote for prom queen or something?”

“No!” I shrug. “I don’t know what made me decide.” I continue to watch him eat. “Not to be rude or anything, but have you ever thought about going on a diet?” 

He looks at me. “Well of course I have, but I love food and I hate exercise. I would like to lose at least 100 pounds. I’m tired of being made fun of for being fat.” 

I kind of feel sorry for him because I’m guilty of doing that. “Just make healthier choices. I go to the gym a few times a week. Maybe you can come with me sometime. I’ll be like your personal trainer.” 

“You will?” 

“Sure. We can start now.” I take away his last burger. “Take this to go. There’s no reason you need to eat 3 bacon cheeseburgers at one time, that’s just greedy. This can be your lunch tomorrow.” 

He nods. “I can do that.” 

“Good. Try to eat more salads and less greasy foods like burgers. Eat those in moderation. Once you start working out and eating better, you’ll see the weight come off.” 

“I’ve never had anyone that cared enough to help me.”

“What about your mom?” 

“She works three jobs and I have school and my job so we really don’t get a chance to communicate.” 

“Oh…” Wow, that’s really sad. 

“Yeah, it sucks, but we have to make sure the bills are paid and we can stay in our house.” 

“We?” That’s odd. 

“Yeah. I don’t make much, but the little I do make, I help mom with some of the bills.”

“But you said your mom has three jobs.”

“She cleans houses, a waitress, and a receptionist. None of those jobs pay a lot. Once I was old enough to work, I got a job so I can help her. Sure, I don’t get to see her much anymore, but at least I still have a roof over my head and food in the fridge.” 

I never realized his mom was struggling like that. That really explains a lot about his appearance. “You know Eric, if you ever need some kind of financial help, let me know. I can help anyway that I can.” 

“Thanks Wendy.” 

“No problem. I want to see you succeed in something. I’m still open to tutoring you.” 

He nods. “Yeah, I really need that. If I fail Calculus, I won’t graduate.” 

“I’ll make sure you don’t fail. We’ll start tomorrow. I’ll come to your house after school, how does that sound?” 

His eyes light up. “Sounds good.” I stare into his eyes for a minute. “What? Are my glasses crooked?” 

I take his glasses off. “Why do you wear these things?” 

“I have an astigmatism in both eyes.” 

“But your eyes are really…really nice. You shouldn’t hide them.” 

He starts laughing. “Come on Wendy, that’s the best you can do?” 

“What?” 

“Your eyes are really nice? What’s the deal with you?” 

“I’m just being honest with you.” 

He takes his glasses and puts them back on. “The most popular girl in school suddenly wants to hang out with a loser like me, then you’re touching my face and telling me how nice my eyes are. No, this is surreal!” He gets up. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m leaving. I’ll let you tutor me and help me lose weight, but the rest of this is too weird. I’ll see you.”

“How are you going to get home? You don’t have a car.” 

“I’ll walk, I can start my weight loss journey. Bye!” He rushes out the door. I can’t believe this. Once again, this guy has left me dumbfounded. I never imagined I would have to work this hard with him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Cartman has his first outing with Wendy and her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wendy's POV

"I'm really shocked at how much time you've been spending with Cartman. I guess you're really attempting to win this bet." I'm on the phone with Bebe.

"I'm going to win this bet!" I tell her.

"Come on Wendy, be honest with yourself. Do you really think Cartman is ever going to be nominated as prom king? Over Stan?"

"I think he has a good chance."

She laughs. "On what planet?"

"You'll see on prom night."

"He's fat, wears glasses, he's clumsy, and he's clothes are outdated and dirty. That's not prom king material to me. Why don't you quit while you're behind?"

I start feeling guilty when I hear Bebe making fun of Cartman's appearance. In the past, I would've made fun of him with her, but now that I'm getting to know him, I don't find it funny at all. "You're going to be proven wrong."

"No I won't."

"You'll see.” I look at the time and realize I need to leave to pick Cartman up. “I better get going."

"You have another date with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend and it's not a date. We're going to the community center to work out."

"Work out?"

"Yes, I'm trying to help him lose some weight."

She starts laughing. "Do you think that's going to happen before prom?"

"Maybe not the goal he's trying to reach, but at least he'll make some progress by then if he stays committed."

She laughs again. "That's wishful thinking on your part!"

"Don't be so negative. Give the man a chance. I think he can do it."

"I don't think so. He'll probably get fatter if anything."

Now she’s really starting to irritate me. "Well I better go."

"Oh come on Wendy. Don't tell me I offended you..."

"No, but I have plans and I need to get going."

"Good luck with that. He won't last 5 minutes!"

"Whatever! I'll talk to you later."

Later that afternoon, Cartman and I are running on the exercise bike. We've been going at for almost an hour and it's obvious to me that it's too much for him. He's sweating profusely and short of breath.

"You okay?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "Can we take a break? I feel like I'm going to pass out."

I nod. "It's been an hour, we can take a break."

"Oh thank God!" He gets off the machine and starts panting heavily like a dog. I notice his shirt is completely soaked due to the sweat. Disgusting...

"So what do you want to do next?"

"Go home and eat!"

"No! We had lunch before we came here. You can sip some of your protein shake if you feel you need food."

"Wendy, you're killing me!"

"You want to lose weight right?" He nods. "Okay then, you have to put in the work! No pain, no gain!"

He sighs. "Can we please call it a day?"

I shake my head. "You can't be lazy. You won't see results that way!"

"I guess."

"Hey Wendy!" I turn around and see Bebe, Nichole, Kyle, and Kenny approaching us. "How's it going?"

"Hi. What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"You said you guys were coming here to work out, so we thought we would join you guys!" Bebe smiles.

I look at Cartman and notice how uncomfortable he looks. "Are you okay?" I whisper to him.

He nods, then looks at the group. "Maybe I should go..."

"No, don't leave. They're my friends, if we're going to be hanging out, you're going to have to deal with them eventually."

"What about Stan?"

"What about him?"

“What if he shows up?” 

“You don’t have to worry about him. He’s all up his new girlfriend’s ass.” 

“I hope you’re right…” Wow, could Cartman be afraid of Stan? I never would’ve guessed that. Stan may be a popular jock and a prick, but he’s harmless.

“I’m going to go catch up with the girls. Why don’t you go ahead and bond with the guys?” 

“Umm…”

“Don’t worry, they’re a lot nicer than Stan.” I smile just before walking off.

Cartman’s POV

I can’t believe Wendy left me alone with these guys. For one thing, I’m sweating like a pig. Why did they have to see me like this? Will they rip on me for trying to lose weight? What are we supposed to talk about? Kenny excuses himself leaving Kyle and me alone. I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to speak to him since we’re alone. 

“Hi…” I say awkwardly.

“What’s up?” He responds. I smile at him, but he frowns at me. “So what the deal with you and Wendy? Don’t tell me you two are on a date?” 

I shake my head. “No, we’re just-“

“Friends?” He interrupts. 

“Yeah, I think so anyway.” 

“Hmm…” I don’t know what that “hmm” is supposed to mean, but it doesn’t sound good. Kenny comes back over towards us dribbling a basketball. 

“Hey Cartman, are you up for a game of basketball?” He asks, just as the girls rejoin us. 

“That sounds like fun. It could be a 3 on 3 game!” Nichole adds in. 

“You know I’m game!” Kyle steps in. Bebe and Wendy agree to play too.

“How about it Cartman?” Kenny asks. 

I shrug. “I don’t know guys.” 

Wendy grabs me and pulls me aside. “Come on Eric, it will be fun.” 

“I don’t know how to play basketball…” 

“So what? I’m not that good at it either.” 

“No, like I really suck at it. These guys will totally rip on me.” 

“Don’t worry about that. We’re just having some fun, plus will be a nice workout for you.” She smiles.

I nod. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Good!” She looks at Kenny. “He’s in!” 

“Great. You, Cartman, and Bebe vs Kyle, Nichole, and me!” Kenny tells us. 

The game turned out to be an epic fail for Wendy, Bebe, and me. We played three games and we lost all three of them. Surprisingly, I had a really good time though. I feel like I kind of bonded with all of them. I’m nowhere near as athletic as the others plus they’re all in much better shape than I am, but for the first time, I felt like I wasn’t judged by any of them.

“Great game Cartman!” Kenny high fives me as we’re leaving.

“Thanks. I know I suck.” I tell him. 

“You need to work on your game a bit, but not bad for your first time ever playing.” 

“Yeah, maybe next you’ll actually make a basket…” Bebe decides to throw her two cents in.

“Bebe!” Wendy gives her a warning look.

“Are you guys going to Token’s party next Saturday?” Kenny asks Wendy and me.

“A party?” I ask confused. Wendy never mentioned a party to me before, but then again, why would she? 

“Oh yeah, you have to come! Token throws the best parties! He’s hella rich so he has a big ass house and his basement alone feels like you’re in a bar and night club!” 

Oh great, he’s a rich kid. I don’t see how I would fit in there. “I can’t make it.”

“Why not?” Nichole asks me.

“I...I have to work that night.” I lie. 

“Oh, well that’s too bad.” 

“Yeah, maybe another time.” Kenny tells me. 

“That’s probably for the best that you don’t come…” I notice Kyle giving Kenny a strange look when he says that.

“I’ll catch you guys later!” Wendy yells to them as we get in the car. “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

“No, not at all.” 

“I can’t believe you have to work! I wish I had told you about the party sooner, I completely forgot about it.” 

“I wish I could go, but you I need as many hours as possible.” 

“Yeah I know…” The rest of our ride is silent. I may have gotten through this outing with Wendy’s friends, but a party with all of the popular kids in school? There’s no way in hell I could that. Honestly, I don’t think Wendy really forgot, she probably didn’t want me there anyway. Well at least I won’t have to worry about this being an issue again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Stan asks Wendy why she’s spending so much time with Cartman.
> 
> Wendy and Cartman discuss their future plans.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wendy's POV

First thing Monday morning while I'm at my locker, I'm forced to endure Stan's presence. "Hey Wendy." He greets me.

I grumble under my breath. "Hi." I say as I close my locker and try to walk off.

"Hey, wait a minute!" He says grabbing my arm.

I turn and look at him. "What is it Stan?"

"Is it true that you're now hanging out with Eric Cartman?"

"What if I am? What's it to you?"

He looks at me. "Come on Wendy, seriously, Cartman?"

I glare at him. "Why do you care? Where's Heather?"

"He's beneath you..." That had to be the rudest thing I’ve ever heard!

"You don't even know him!"

"Do you even know him?"

"I'm getting to know him."

"Why? Is this your way of getting back at me for dumping you for Heather? You could've picked someone more your speed. He's not even your type!"

"It's not like we're dating, we're just friends."

"That's not the way I heard it."

"What did you hear?" Oh God, I guess Kyle and Kenny told him about our outing. Why couldn’t they leave him out of it?

"I've heard you two have been spotted all over town together. At restaurants, the gym, the library. Plus you can barely keep your hands off of him. It actually sounds pretty fucking disgusting!"

I can't believe he really believes that last part. "I'm tutoring him that's all."

"At the gym and at restaurants?"

I shrug. "So we worked out and got food. I don't see why you care. You have Heather, remember?"

"Are you jealous of Heather?"

I roll my eyes. This guy is so dense and full of himself. "She's nothing to be jealous of. I just don't understand why you're so concerned about me and Eric when you have Heather."

He starts laughing. “Eric? Since when do you call him Eric?” 

“That’s his name…” 

“Everyone calls him Cartman.”

“Yeah and he really doesn’t like it. He’s just too timid to correct you guys.” 

“You’re sticking up for him now?” 

“No, I’m just telling it like it is.” 

“Whatever. Trust me when I say you can do much better. You’ve done better, I mean you were with me for crying out loud!” God, what a smug asshole he’s being. “You could’ve at least picked someone from your own social circle.”

“You could’ve picked someone your own age…” 

He shrugs. “Okay, you got me there. Just be careful and hopefully that fat bastard doesn’t hurt you.” 

“He’s not going to hurt me. No one will ever hurt me the way you did!” I can feel my eyes begin to water.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. But come on Wendy, you picked Cartman as your rebound dude…why?” 

“He’s not my rebound guy, it’s just a stupid b-“ I catch myself before I tell him what I’m really up to. “Never mind, you wouldn’t understand.”

He shrugs again. “I’m going to meet Heather, I’ll catch you later.”

UGH! He makes me so mad! I can’t believe he insulted me thinking I could really be into Eric Cartman of all people! I can’t tell him it’s a bet! That’s all it is, it’s just a bet!

That afternoon, Cartman and I are in another tutoring session at his house. After my conversation with Stan, I figured it was best that we meet at his house. I didn’t want to take the risk of others seeing us in public and getting the wrong idea. I really hope no one saw me come over here to be honest. 

“Wendy?” 

I snap out of my thoughts. “Yes?” 

“Is everything okay? You seem distracted.” 

I smile. “I’m fine, thanks for asking. I’m just thinking…”

“About what?” I glare at him and he turns red. “Sorry, that’s none of my business…” 

“No it’s cool. I’m just thinking about…my future.” I lie. 

“What you mean like college?” 

I nod. “What are your plans for college?” I ask him trying to take the attention off of me.

“I don’t think I’m going to go to college right away. I need to work and help my mom.” 

“Why can’t you continue to work and take classes?” 

“I need money to take classes. Besides, with my grades, what college would accept me?” 

“You know Eric, you’re not as dumb as you think. Everything we’ve gone over, you’ve understood the material or have it memorized so I don’t get why you’re failing.” 

“That’s because sometimes I leave school to go work so I miss tests and quizzes or I don’t get homework assignments turned in on time.” 

“Why do you ask your teachers for a makeup tests?” 

“I’ve tried, they always say no because my absences are unexcused.”

“That’s crazy. It sounds like they’re failing you out of spite.” 

He shrugs. “It could be.” 

“Well I’m going to make sure you get your grades up so you graduate with us.” 

He smiles. “I know, and I appreciate everything you’re doing.” 

“I’m also going to help you fill out some college applications. You can apply for student aid. Have you talked to the career counselor at school?” 

He shakes his head. “I haven’t had the time to.” Oh my God, this kid is full of excuses! I can see if I didn’t step in, he was going to grow up to be a complete loser.

“Are you working tomorrow?” 

“No, I’m off until Thursday.”

“Good, I’m going to personally drag you to the career counselor.” 

He raises his eyebrow. “Why are you doing this? Why are you going out of your way to help me?” 

“Because I want to see you make something of yourself! There’s no reason why you can’t go to college in the fall like the rest of us!”

“What about you? What are your plans?” 

“I’m still trying to decide if I want to go to Yale, Harvard, or Berkeley. I’ve been accepted to all three schools. Whatever school I go I’m going pre-med. I want to be a pediatrician.” 

“Wow, you have the option of three really good schools? That’s impressive!” 

“Yeah. I originally was going to pick the school that was the closest to whatever school Stan gets accepted to, but obviously that’s not going to happen…” I look down. 

“His loss…” I hear him mumble. 

“What did you say?” 

“I said it’s his loss.” 

I’m shocked that he’s saying this. “You really think so?” 

“Yeah, he’s a fool for dumping you.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because you’re really pretty, smart, and nice. You could have any guy in the world that you wanted. Any guy would be lucky to have you.” I notice he’s blushing a little. 

“Wow, thanks Eric! That really means a lot to me.” 

“You’re welcome. I really truly mean that.” 

“I know you do.” I look at our books. “Let’s get back to tutoring…” I’m trying to make this as less awkward as possible even though that may be too late. I can’t believe all those nice things he said about me. Does Cartman have a crush me? God, I hope not, that will make this plan go horribly wrong. You know what, it doesn’t matter if he does or not. This is strictly business, it’s a bet! Nothing more, nothing less!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> Nichole gives Wendy some friendly advice.
> 
> Stan and Cartman have a heated confrontation


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wendy's POV

 _"You're really pretty, smart, and nice. You could have any guy in the world that you wanted. Any guy would be lucky to have you."_ Those words kept ringing in my head.

I decided to stop by Nichole's house to get some friendly advice. This is something I can't talk to Bebe about so I'm leaving her out of this conversation.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Nichole asks as we make our way to her room.

"I think Cartman likes me..." I tell her as we sit down on her bed.

"You mean as a friend?"

"No, like really likes me."

"Why do you think that?"

"He told me he thinks I'm really pretty, smart, and nice and how any guy would be lucky to have me."

"That doesn't mean he likes you. Maybe he was just trying to be nice..."

"He started blushing after he said that."

"Oh...maybe he is developing feelings. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything."

"Do you have feelings for him as well?"

I glare at her. "Really Nick? You know this is just a bet!" I can’t believe she would ask me such a ridiculous question.

She sighs. "I know in the beginning I laughed and encouraged you to do this with Bebe, but I'm having a change of heart."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's time to put an end to the bet."

"What, why?"

"If Cartman is starting to like you, it would be cruel to keep going with this. Someone could get hurt."

"I've already gotten hurt so no one is going to hurt me again!"

"I know Stan hurt you, but is it fair to hurt Cartman in return? He didn't do anything to you."

"I'm not trying to hurt him, I want to hurt Stan and win this bet against Bebe!"

"But he's starting to like you. So he wins prom king, then what?"

I shrug. "Graduation is the week after that. I doubt I'll talk to or see him again after that."

"Do you hear yourself? Put yourself in his shoes! How would you feel if someone treated you like this? Don't you dare try to say that Stan did, because even he wasn't this cruel!"

"It's just a bet Nichole. What's the big deal?"

"Hurting another person for your own personal gain is a big deal."

"You're my friend, why aren't you on my side?"

“I’m being a friend by telling you what you’re doing is not only wrong, but it’s mean and nasty! You’ve never been this mean before!”

I stand up. “I better go.” 

“Now you’re mad?” 

I shake my head. “No, I have to get ready for Token’s party. By get ready, I mean I need to make sure Cartman is ready.” 

“You’re going to bring him?” 

“Yes.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You know Stan will be there.” 

“So what? I’m not worried about Stan. See you later.” With that, I leave. The nerve of Nicole! She was right there cheering Bebe on in the beginning, now suddenly she thinks it’s wrong? It’s not wrong at all. If Cartman gets hurt, it’s his own damn fault! No one told him to get caught up. All he’s doing is complicating things.

Cartman’s POV

I’m at home watching TV and eating a salad, when there’s a knock on my door. I’m not expecting anyone so it’s either someone for my mom or the mailman is delivering a package. I open the door and to my surprise it’s Wendy. 

“Hi Wendy!” My eyes light up. God she always looks so beautiful! I probably look and sound like an idiot around her.

“Come on let’s go.” 

I raise my eyebrow. “Go where?” 

“We’re going shopping.” 

“Shopping? Why?” 

She smiles. “I don’t want to be rude Eric, but your wardrobe sucks. I’m going to help you pick out an outfit for Token’s party.” 

I shake my head. “I told you I can’t go. I have to work tonight.” 

“I called your boss. He told me you’re off tonight.” 

Damnit, busted. I sigh. “I really don’t want to go…”

“Come on, it will be fun. It’s the last party Token is throwing before we graduate. This is your last chance to experience this.” 

She does have a point, but I’m still a little apprehensive about it. “Fine, let me get my jacket.” 

The first place we stop when we get to the mall is America’s Best. Wendy said my frames were old and outdated so she bought me a new pair of glasses and pair of contacts. She forced me to put them on and told me I looked better with them in. Since I never get compliments from girls, I figured I better take her advice and wear them. 

Our next stop was Macy’s. I never been in this store before, it’s really nice, but really expensive. “Wendy, I can’t afford anything in here…” I whisper to her. 

“I got it.” She smiles. She leads me to the men’s department. I pick out a couple of things and she turns down every last one of them. “This is perfect!” She squeals after about 45 minutes. 

“What?” She holds up a blue buttoned down silk shirt and a pair of khakis. “Um…that’s not really my style.” 

“I know that’s why you should try it on.” She leads me to the fitting room. 

I go in the fitting room and I look at the clothes and notice they’re about two sizes too small. I go ahead and try them on anyway. Surprisingly they fit! Could I be losing weight?

“I want to see how they look when you’re done!” I hear Wendy yell out.

“Okay…” I hesitate walking out of the dressing room. This is a little embarrassing having a girl pick out my clothes for me.

“That’s it! You’re so getting this and wearing this tonight!” 

“I don’t feel right in this…” 

“You’ll be fine.” She stares me up and down and smiles. “Hey, you’ve lost a little weight. See, diet and exercise does work!”

“I still have a long way to go…” 

“Baby steps. Now go change so I can pay for this and we can get out of here.” I nod and go back in the dressing room. 

Wendy’s POV

Cartman and I are on the way to the party. I have to admit, he looks really nice. Of course that is thanks in large part to me. He has on normal clothes, he ditched those Mr. Magoo glasses, and you can see that he’s lost some weight. I even gelled back his hair to give him a little something extra. 

Once we arrive at Token’s, I get out the car and close the door when I notice that Cartman is still sitting in the car. “What are you doing?” I ask him. 

He shakes his head. “I can’t do this. I don’t want to go to the party anymore.” 

“We’re already here. Come on!” 

“I’ll wait in the car, you have fun.” 

I open the door. “Either get out or I’m dragging you out. Don’t you want to show off your new look?” 

“No…” 

“Too bad!” I grab his arm and I struggle to drag him out of the car. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll go! God, you don’t give up do you?” 

I shake my head. “Nope, I always get what I want! Now let’s go.” 

Once we’re inside Token’s house, I notice the stares and whispers. I ignore it because I’m looking at the bigger picture, but poor Cartman looks really nervous and uncomfortable. He even takes my hand and squeezes it. Man, this just got weird…

I look at him and he looks at me. He looks down at his hand and quickly pulls his hand away and starts blushing. “Sorry…” 

“Wendy, you made it!” Bebe and Nichole make their way over to me. Bebe hugs me, while Nichole gives me a look of disgust. Bebe looks at Cartman. “Kenny’s been waiting for you, he’s over there.” She points in Kenny’s direction. “Why don’t you go catch up with him while I chat with Wendy?” 

“Umm…” He looks at me. 

“Go on Eric, it’s all right.” I encourage him. He slowly walks off. 

Bebe rolls her eyes. “That kid is so pathetic.”

“It’s his first party, go easy on him.” I tell her. 

“Well at least his clothes look clean for once…” 

“He bought a new outfit for the party.” 

“So it’s only a matter of time before it has stains on it…” She laughs. 

“Don’t laugh, it’s not funny.” 

“I don’t see why you care!” Nichole steps in. “You’re just using him anyway!” 

Oh god, not this again. “Shh! What if he hears you?” 

“Good, he deserves to know the truth!” 

“Since when are you Team Cartman?” Bebe asks her.

“I’m not, I just don’t like what you guys are doing.” 

“Get over it! It will all be over with once prom is over.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Whatever.” 

“Hi Wendy.” I turn around and see Stan. I notice he’s wearing something similar to Cartman. The only difference is his shirt is tighter so he can show off his muscles. God, he looks so good.

“Hi Stan. Where’s your little girlfriend?” 

“She went to get us a couple of beers. It’s nice to have a girlfriend that’s old enough to drink.” I roll my eyes. Just then Heather puts her arms around Stan with a beer in each hand.

“Here you go honey!” She hands him a beer and kisses him. She looks at me. “Oh hi Wendy!” 

“Humph…” BITCH! 

“You ladies enjoy the party!” Stan tells us as him and Heather walk off.

I shake my head as I watch them walk off. I look at Bebe and Nichole. “Now do you see why I’m going through with this bet?” I ask Nichole. 

She shakes her head. “No I don’t.” 

“He’s so fucking cocky and arrogant! He keeps rubbing his stupid relationship in my face! I want to see him knocked down a peg or two! He’s going to feel like a complete joke losing to someone like Cartman!” 

“Where is Cartman?” Bebe asks. 

I look around and I see him wandering around. For a moment, I sigh of relief knowing his fine, but then I look and I notice Stan approaching him. I try to rush over to Cartman to keep him out of harm’s way, but unfortunately Stan gets to him first. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Stan asks him. 

“I-I was invited…” Cartman tells him nervously.

“Really?” He smiles and looks down at Cartman. “Isn’t your mom my cleaning lady?” 

Cartman shrugs. “I don’t know maybe…” 

“I think she’s the cleaning lady for a majority of the people in this room.” 

“You might be right…” Cartman looks away from him. 

“Your mom finally gets a real job, and look at how she’s struggling. She should’ve stuck with being a whore! At least she had more money and you didn’t look like shit!” 

“Dude, don’t talk about my mom like that!” Cartman snaps. Suddenly everyone in the room gets quiet and is focusing on them. 

“What are you going to do about it?” I can see the anger in Stan’s eyes and the fear in Cartman’s.

“Nothing. Just please don’t talk about my mom. Say whatever you want about me, just leave my mom out it…” 

“That’s cute, now you’re trying to give me orders. I don’t take orders from the help’s bastard son!” With that, Stan takes his beer and dumps it over Cartman’s head. Gasps are heard throughout the party. “Oops!” Stan smirks as he watches the beer drip down Cartman head to his shirt. “You should be a little more careful with silk.” Cartman tries to walk off, but Stan grabs his arm. “Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done with you!” 

“W-what else do you want with me?” 

“You know you may have taken off your glasses, got a new outfit, and maybe have lost a pound or two, but you’ll never be anything more than a dorky little loser!” He starts laughing. “Is that even a new outfit or is it someone’s hand me downs?” He looks at Stan. “That’s right, your mom gets hand me downs from pretty much every dude in here’s parents! Then again, you’re probably too fat to fit our old shit, you short, fat fuck!” 

“Stan, that’s enough!” I step in. He’s going too far now. 

“No, let Cartman speak for himself!” He focuses back on Cartman. “You really are pathetic. I will never understand why Wendy decided to hang out with you. Look at everyone in this room, you don’t fit in with any of us. Why don’t you just leave? Don’t ever show your face at one of our parties again, do you understand me?” 

He nods. “Yes…” He starts to leave. 

“One more thing Cartman.” He looks at him. “You stay the hell away from Wendy too!” With that Cartman runs out. 

I shove Stan. “That was really fucked up!” 

He shrugs. “You had no business bringing him here.” 

“What you just did was really disgusting! I’ll never look at you the same again!” I turn to leave. 

“Don’t bother chasing after that loser! I told you he’s beneath you!” I ignore him and leave to find Cartman. I find him sitting on the curb by my car. I sit down beside him. He’s looking down playing with a stick and doesn’t bother making eye contact with me.

“I’m really sorry about that.” 

“Don’t be, he’s right. I shouldn’t have been there. I had a bad feeling about this party from the beginning and I should’ve went with my instinct.” I notice he wipes his eyes, but I pretend not to notice. I’m sure he’s already embarrassed enough.

“But you had fun before that happened, right?” 

“Yeah, I was.” 

“That’s a plus.” 

He looks at me. “Wendy, do you not realize that Stan just made a fool out of me in front of the entire senior class?” I don’t say anything, I just let him vent. “I know I’m poor and struggling, but Stan didn’t have to put me and my mom on blast like that. I’ve never been so humiliated in my life.” 

I really feel guilty that I put him in this situation. “I’m so sorry. Stan’s a jerk and you didn’t deserve that at all.” 

He stands up and puts his hands in his pockets. “I’m going to head home…”

“Do you want a ride?” 

He shakes his head. “No, I need to walk and clear my head. You go back and enjoy the party with your friends. I don’t want to spoil your night anymore than I already have.” He smiles weakly. “Good night Wendy.”

“Good night Eric.” I watch him walk off. I’m starting to think maybe Nichole is right about this bet being a bad idea. Cartman may end up getting hurt, not emotionally by me, physically by Stan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Cartman learns he’s been nominated for prom king. 
> 
> Stan doesn’t take the news well. 
> 
> Cartman works up the nerve to ask Wendy to the prom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cartman's POV

"You didn't have fun at all?" Butters asks me as we make our way to school.

"Butters can we please talk about something else?" I feel like I’ve been talking to him about that stupid party for days now.

"No way dude! You got invited to the party of the year and I want to hear all about it! You're so lucky!"

"Those parties are so overrated. A bunch of snotty rich hippie teens getting drunk and making fun of the less fortunate. I don't see how anyone can enjoy that."

"Aww, you're still sore that Stan dumped beer on your head?"

"Of course I am! He totally embarrassed me!"

"Congratulations Cartman!" Some random girl tells me as she walks by.

"What was that about?" Butters ask.

I shrug. "I have no idea."

"Good job Cartman!" Token tells me.

"Butters, what the hell is going on?" I ask him.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

"You're the man Cartman!" Heidi Turner, Red, and Annie yell out.

“Since when are you the man?” Butters laughs. 

“I don’t know what the hell is going on.” 

Kenny and Kyle walk over to me. “Congrats Cartman, we heard the news.” Kenny tells me.

“What news?” I ask him. 

He hands me a flyer with my picture that says “Vote Eric Cartman 4 Prom King”. My eyes widen. “I’m nominated for prom king?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know how that happened…” I hear Kyle mumble. 

Just then both Kenny and Kyle’s phones go off. They grab them and look at them. “You got a text from Stan?” Kenny asks Kyle.

“Yup!” 

Kenny looks at me. “We got to go. Congratulations again.” He pats me on the back before they walk off. 

“I can’t believe they nominated me for prom king.” I tell Butters smiling. 

“That’s awesome! So who are you going to take to prom?” 

I shrug. “I haven’t even thought about it. I wasn’t planning to go, but since I’ve been nominated for prom king, I guess I’m kind of obligated to go.”

“Yeah. I think I may even go so I can vote for you. I think you should ask Wendy.”

“Wendy?” I know my face just turned red. “Wendy? I doubt she would go with me.” I wouldn’t mind asking her, but I’m a little embarrassed to. I wonder if deep down she looks at me the same way Stan does…

“Why not? You’ve been spending a lot of time together. I think you have a boner for her!” 

“No I don’t! She’s just my friend.” 

He looks at me. “Look how red you are. You love her, admit it!” He smirks.

“NO!” 

“Come on Eric, it’s me you’re talking to.” 

“Okay, okay. Maybe I like her a little, but I can’t ask her to prom. Besides, I have to stay away from her.” 

“Why? Because Stan said so? Fuck Stan. Ask her!” 

“We’ll see…” Asking her would be nice, but I know she’ll say no. I guess I won’t know until I try. 

Stan’s POV

“She broke up with me!” I tell Kyle and Kenny angrily as I punch my locker. “She fucking dumped me!” 

“What happened?” Kyle asks. 

“She thinks I’m an immature bully. She’s pissed about what I did to Cartman at the party.” 

“You did take things too far, dude.” Kenny tells me.

“His fucking fat ass had no right to be there!” 

“He came as Wendy’s guest.”

“Who told Wendy she could bring a guest? Did Token tell her it was okay?” 

“You bought Heather…” Kenny reminds me.

“That’s different she’s my girlfriend…well was my girlfriend and Token knew that! Cartman isn’t shit to Wendy! He’s lucky I didn’t kick his ass!” 

“Well you may kick his ass when hear this news…” Kyle tells me.

I raise my eyebrow. “What news?” 

“Cartman was nominated for Prom King.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK? HOW?” Why the hell does this kid keep popping up into my life?

He shrugs. “I don’t know dude!” 

“First he tries to take my ex, then he causes my current girlfriend to dump me, now he thinks he’s going to try to beat me out of Prom King? He has another thing coming!” 

“What are you going to do?” Kenny asks. 

“What I should’ve done at the party! I’m going to fuck him up!”

Kenny shakes his head. “No dude, leave me alone. You’ve done enough to him.” 

“I actually agree with Kenny. Besides, do you honestly think you’re going to lose to Cartman?” 

Just then we see Cartman and Butters walking down the hall. “I’m going to make sure I don’t.” I head towards him as Kyle and Kenny follow. 

“Hi Stan!” Butters greets me as I catch up to them. I completely ignore him and grab Cartman by the collar and slam him up against the lockers. 

“So you think you’re going to be Prom King?” I ask him. 

“I-I d-don’t know…” He looks away from me.

I slam him again. “If you were smart, you would drop out of the race! Save yourself the embarrassment! You’re not going to beat me. How the hell did you even get nominated?” 

“I’m just as surprised as you are!” I notice he starts shaking. 

“Stan, let him go.” Kenny tells me softly. “This isn’t going to change anything.” 

I nod and let him go and his fat ass is still shaking. “You better stay out of my way! Thank Kenny that I didn’t tear your ass apart!” 

“Thank you Kenny…” He says barely above a whisper. I don’t know what came over me in the moment, but I end up punching him in the face. 

“That’s enough Stan! Let’s go!” Kenny and Kyle drag me off. I wanted to see the damage I did, but I guess I’ll see it another day! That’s what that smug bastard gets. The second I get a chance, I’ll do it again, but worse.

Wendy’s POV

I “learned” about Cartman’s nomination so I figured I would go find him to congratulate him. The truth is, I rigged the ballot. Actually, Stan’s little hissy fit at Token’s party kind of helped get Cartman sympathy to get nominated. I’ll keep that piece of information to myself. I know I’m now one step closer to winning this bet! 

“Hi Eric!” I greet him at his locker. 

He turns and looks at me and I notice he has a black eye. “Hey.” 

“Oh my God, what happened to you?” 

“Stan…” 

“Really?” I roll my eyes and examine his. “That’s looks pretty bad. Do you want to put some ice on it?” 

“No thanks.” 

“Why did he hit you?” 

“Because I was nominated for prom king.” Good, he’s jealous! Just wait until he loses!

“I’m so sorry Eric.” 

“It’s not your fault Wendy. It’s not like you made him punch me.” 

“You really need to learn to stick up for yourself.” I guess that’s something else I need to work with him on. Boy this kid is a lot of work.

He shakes his head. “I’d rather not get my ass kicked.” 

“He assaulted you! Honestly, if I were you, I would press charges or something.” 

“I’m not going to that. Why make things worse?” I know what it’s really about. He’s afraid of Stan, but I’m not going to push the issue.

“Okay, well I came by to congratulate you on your nomination. So congrats!”

“Thanks!” He smiles. 

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you around.” I turn to leave. 

“Hey Wendy?”

I turn back around. “Yes?” 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course.” 

He looks down and starts blushing. “W-would you go to prom with me?” He asks nervously.

That’s cute, he wants to be my prom date. Well I guess I might as well say yes since I don’t have a date. Plus it would really piss Stan off. “Sure, I’ll go with you.” 

His eyes light up. “Really?” 

“Yeah.”

“Thank you Wendy!” He hugs me. “You’ve made me the happiest man in the world! I never imagined I would go to prom, much less with you!” 

“Yeah…” There’s that guilty feeling again. “One condition, I get to pick your tuxedo! I want to make sure we look good on stage when we’re crowned king and queen!” 

He laughs. “I don’t think I’ll win, but okay. I’m going to work out extra hard in the gym! I don’t want to embarrass you at prom! I promise! I have three weeks, I think I could lose at least about another 10-15 pounds!” He hugs me again. “Thanks again!” He rushes off.

Now I’m really back to feeling guilty. He really likes me and I’m using him. I’ve become such a bitch…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Stan asks Wendy to the prom. What will her answer be?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wendy's POV

I still can't believe I'm going to the prom with Cartman. If a year ago, hell even six months ago, someone told me he would be my prom date, I would've laughed. I really don't want to go with him, but I guess if I have to, I can definitely be sure he'll be prom king and I can win the bet. I smile to myself just thinking about it.

"What are you so happy about?" I look and see Stan. He smiles back showing off his pearly whites.

I frown. "You have a lot of nerve!"

"What?"

"You gave Eric a black eye!"

"That smug midget had it coming! Who does he think he is getting nominated for prom king?"

"You hit him over something he had no control over? How could you be so cruel?"

"He's lucky all he has is a black eye!"

"Come on Stan, back off of him. You gave him a black and you made him cry. Just leave him alone already."

He laughs. "I made him cry?"

"Yes! At Token's party! He tried it to hide it, but I saw the tears. I just don't understand why you're being so mean." I probably shouldn’t have told him that, but I’m hoping that will help him see how wrong he is. I won’t even mention that Cartman is scared of him.

"You don't find it weird that you're hanging out with the cleaning lady's son?"

"Well his mom isn't my cleaning lady so no. Even if she was, who cares? He's still a person with feelings."

He rolls his eyes. "I don't want to talk a lot him anymore. I want to talk about us and our plans for prom."

I’m taken aback by this. "Our plans? You mean you're not taking Heather?"

He shakes his head. "No we broke up."

That's the best news I've heard from him in weeks. "Oh? So now that you two broke up, you're just going to use me to go to prom? Fuck you Stan!"

"What are you talking about? I told you when we broke up that I would still go to prom with you. Even if Heather and I were still together, I would still want to go with my prom queen." He caresses my cheek which makes me instantly melt.

"Oh Stan..." Damn, the things he does to me...

"So will you go with me?"

I nod. "Oh Stan! Of course I will!" I hug him.

"That's what I like to hear. So we'll get together this weekend to pick out our outfits."

"Sounds good! I can't wait!"

"Cool. You'll hear from me." He walks off.

I lean up against my locker and smile. Stan and I are going to the prom just like we're meant to be. We've had this planned out since freshman year. I'm going to be Queen, he's going to be... "Oh shit!" I just come to a realization. I slap my forehead.

Bebe and Nichole walk over to me. “What’s wrong Wendy?” Nichole asks. 

“I just told Stan I would go to the prom with him…” 

“So?” 

“But I already told Cartman I would go to the prom with him.” 

“YUCK!” Bebe screeches. “Why would you want to go with him? Do you really think that’s going to help you win the bet?” 

“Yeah I do! Damn, once Stan asked me to prom, I completely forgot about Cartman. I was just so excited that Stan and I are still going together.” 

Bebe puts her hand on my shoulder. “Honey, why don’t you end this bet now? Cartman isn’t going to win and you can go and enjoy prom with Stan like you always dreamed of.” 

“I don’t know what to do. I can’t go to the prom with two dates.” 

“Just tell the fat fucker you don’t want to go with his pathetic loser ass! Do you really want to ruin the prom?” 

“I agree with Bebe…to an extent.” Nichole adds in. “Spare Cartman what little dignity he has left and break it to him gently. Hell, you should just encourage him to stay home that night!” 

“No, he still has to go to prom!” I tell her. 

She shakes her head. “So he can be even more humiliated when he loses? Come on Wendy, this has gone too far. He’s developed feelings for you and all you’re going to end up doing is breaking his heart.” 

“That’s the last thing I want to do…” I really truly mean that. I’ve grown to like Cartman as a person and a good friend. He’s a really great guy. 

“Then end this whole thing.” 

“Yes Wendy! Please end it!” Bebe smirks. 

I shake my head. “I’ll break the news, but I’m still going through with the bet.” I don’t know how I’m going to break the news to Cartman. There’s still two weeks left before prom so I have some time before I have to tell him. Or maybe I should tell him now and get it out the way. Or maybe I’ll wait until we get his tux before I tell him so he has no choice but to go. I have to figure out something and soon.

Cartman’s POV

Wendy and I just finished our workout session. I’ve made a lot of progress since we started this five weeks ago. I’m not sweating as much as I did before and I’m really starting to notice the weight loss and I’m seeing some muscle, mainly in my stomach. 

“Let’s do a weigh in.” Wendy tells me as we walk over to the scale. 

I’m a little nervous about this. Five weeks ago when I started working out, I weighed 295. I’m really curious as to how much weight I’ve lost. I stand on the scale. 

“270…” She announces a little disappointed. I can’t say that I blame her, I’m disappointed too. 

“That’s it?” 

She nods. “Well 25 pounds in 5 weeks is pretty good. You definitely need to keep this up. I want you to try to get down to around 215.” 

“I don’t think I would ever be that small.” 

“Well Stan weighs 215 and he’s not that small.” 

Oh great, now she’s comparing me to Stan. “He’s also an athlete and a lot taller than me. The weight would look different on me.” 

“I’m just trying to help you out. I know a lot of guys in the school aspire to have a body like Stan’s. Don’t you want to be one of them?” 

“Um…” Before I can answer, she hands me a picture of Stan without a shirt on.

“Put that on your wall.” 

“Isn’t that a little gay…?” 

“Don’t be so immature! It’s for motivation. That’s what you want to look like! It would be nice if you could look like that by prom, but hey at least we made some progress. You can even fit Clyde’s hand me downs now. He’s the next biggest guy so you should be proud of that.” 

I nod. I am proud, but I wish she didn’t mention the hand me downs. It reminds me of the party when Stan made fun of me for not being able to fit any of them. “Thanks Wendy.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

I look at Stan’s picture. I wonder if I looked like that, would Wendy want me as much as I want her. “I wonder if I can drop another 5-10 pounds by prom…” 

She laughs. “5 maybe, 10 you’re kidding yourself!” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” I smile. “I can’t wait to take you to the prom. I saved up my tip money to rent a limo.” 

“Oh…” She looks away. “Eric…about prom…” 

“Uh huh!” I’m beaming just thinking about it.

“Well, something suddenly came up. I can’t go with you.” 

I can feel my whole world crashing down. “Is everything okay? Is it something I did?” 

She shakes her head. “No you didn’t do anything. It’s just I forgot that Stan and I made a promise to go to prom together even if we aren’t a couple. I’m sorry.” 

I can feel my heartbreaking in a million pieces. I should’ve known, of course if she had the chance, she was going to pick Stan over me. I try to play it cool with a smile anyway. “That’s okay Wendy, maybe some other time.” 

She laughs. “There’s only one prom, there won’t be another time.” 

“Oh yeah. Well maybe we can hang out sometime you know outside of the gym or studying.” 

“I’ll let you know.” 

“Okay…” I get the feeling she’s trying to blow me off. Maybe I should stop trying, I mean I guess she has Stan now she doesn’t really need me anymore. 

“I hope you’re still going to go to prom. I mean you were nominated prom king.” 

“I’m going to go.” I really don’t want to go though…

“Good! Oh and I’ll still help you pick out your tux. Just because you don’t have a date, doesn’t mean you can’t still look your best!” 

“Yeah…” We stare at each other. She’s been so good to me and has really helped me out in so many ways. I want to kiss her, but I’m not sure how she’ll react. Maybe I should just do it. I move in closer to her and it looks like she’s doing the same! Suddenly she pulls back. 

“We should get going!” She announces. “You have finals to studying for.” 

“Oh right, right!” Damn, I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t kiss her. That would’ve gone horribly wrong. I think maybe I should go ahead and just tell her how I feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> The Prom King is announced!
> 
> Cartman learns about the bet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cartman's POV

I'm currently getting ready for the prom. My mom is helping me fix my tie and making my hair look neat. As promised, Wendy did help pick out my tux. I have a white jacket and black pants. She picked out a white button down shirt and black tie for me to wear with it.

"Oh Eric! You look great sweetie!" Mom gushes as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Thanks mom..." I'm trying to smile and be happy, but I'm a little disappointed that I'm going alone. I feel like its pointless now.

My doorbell rings. I open it and its Butters and his Canadian girlfriend Charlotte. I figured since I have a limo, I would invite them to ride with me so I'm not in there by myself. Of course when the two of them are together, it still feels like I'm alone.

"Hey Eric! Are you ready?" Butters asks me.

I nod. "As ready as I'm going to be."

"Wait, before you guys leave, let me take some pictures!" Mom pulls out her cell phone.

I roll my eyes. "Come on mom, don't embarrass me..."

"I just want a few pictures. This is the only time you'll go to prom so I want to capture the moment."

"All right, all right! Just hurry up!"

We pose and she snaps a few pictures. "Okay mom, we have to go. The limo is waiting."

"Okay! Have fun muffin!" She kisses me leaving lipstick on my cheek.

"Mom!"

"Sorry hon." She licks her thumb and tries to wipe the lipstick off, but I back up.

"It's okay mom, I'll get it off!" I hear Butters and Charlotte snickering.

"Okay, have fun Eric!" With that, we leave and get in the limo.

The ride to the prom felt like a long one. It was pretty lonely too. Even though Butters and Charlotte were in here with me, they were making out the entire time. I don't think those two even came up for air!

I was more than happy when we finally arrive at prom. "I'll catch you when they announce you prom king." Butters tells me.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to go find an empty stall. See you!" He winks as he leads Charlotte off. I decide to make my way over by the punch bowl just to play it safe. I look around and I see Stan and Wendy together. I notice Stan and I have on the same tuxedo and Wendy is wearing a black and white striped dressed. God she looks so pretty…

Wendy's POV

Stan and I are dancing together and he's talking about his favorite subject…himself. He’s telling me about how he got a full scholarship to play football at Duke University. Honestly, I'm kind of bored listening to him.

"You know, if you go to a school on the east coast, we can visit each often. You'll definitely have to come to some of my games. I'm sure I'll be the star quarterback..."

I drown him out. I look over at Cartman by the punch bowl. He looks so lonely and sad. I look up at Stan. "Hey Stan?"

"Yeah babe?"

“Do you mind if I ask Eric to dance.” 

“What?” I notice he glares at Cartman.

“Just one dance. He looks so lonely over there. I want him to enjoy himself a little.” 

“That’s not your problem…” 

I sigh. “He originally asked me to prom. I said yes and then turned him down after you asked me. It was a shitty thing for me to do and I feel responsible for him being here alone.” 

“He asked you to prom? I’ll kill him!” Stan tries to head towards him, but I stop him.

“No Stan, you’ve done enough! It’s just one dance and I’ll be back, okay?” 

He sighs. “Fine, I’m going to go catch up with the guys.” 

I walk over to Cartman. “Hi Eric!” 

He smiles. “Hey Wendy. You look really pretty.” 

“Thanks, you look really handsome as well.”

“Thank you!”

“I was thinking, it was rude of me to break our date. How can I make it up to you?” 

He shakes his head. “You don’t have to do that…” 

“Sure I do. You want to dance?” 

“I’m not a very good dancer.” 

“That’s okay, neither am I!” 

He smiles. “I guess we’ll both look like some non dancing idiots. May I have this dance?”

“Yes you may, Eric Cartman!” We get out on the dance floor and the song A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson comes on. He looks at me and smiles. Surprisingly, he’s not that bad of a dancer. I wonder if he’s been practicing. 

“AHEM!” I hear in the middle of the song. I look and see Stan. “I’ve come for my date!” He separates the two of us and pushes Cartman away. 

“Stan!” I look at Cartman who’s clearly scared shitless. “Eric, stand up for yourself!”

Stan smirks at Cartman. “Yes please Cartman, stand up for yourself. Stand up to me!” He taunts. 

Cartman looks as if he wants to say something, but instead he shakes his head. “You two enjoy the rest of your evening.” He walks over to the punch bowl and Stan follows him. 

“Very interesting tux you have on. Are you trying to be like me?” 

“No…” 

Stan laughs. “This is the second big event we attended where you were dressed like me. Are you stalking me or something?” 

“No I’m not.” 

“I get it, most guys want to be like me. I just never thought anyone would have the guts to try to dress like me. I can fix that though.” He grabs the ladle full of punch from the punchbowl and throws the punch on Cartman’s jacket. My jaw drops. “Now your outfit doesn’t look like mine anymore.” He smiles. 

“What’s wrong with you?” I ask him. “Why would you do something so horrible and mean?” 

“This fat fucker is trying to be like me!” Oh shit, they are wearing the same tux! Once again, I’m responsible for Cartman’s embarrassment. 

“No he’s not! I’m the one who picked out the tux for him!” I step in.

“You did this? Why?” 

“Because I wanted him to look nice! You didn’t have to ruin his tux.” 

“Maybe I should leave…” Cartman says quietly, but I stop him before he can go anywhere.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” We hear Token call out on the microphone. Thank goodness, we need this distraction. “It’s time to announce this year’s prom king and queen!” 

“You can’t leave yet. This is your big moment!” I whisper to Cartman. 

“Yeah right.” 

“We’re going to do things different this time. We’re going to announce the queen first. The 2016 Prom Queen is Wendy Testaburger!” Token announces. 

“I’ll see you on stage!” I tell Cartman before rushing off to get my crown. 

“Now for the moment you’ve all been waiting for! This was surprisingly a really close race! The 2016 Prom King is…STAN MARSH!” Everyone but me cheers. I can’t believe this! I lost the fucking bet! 

“Fuck!” I whisper as Stan comes on stage to receive his crown. We then have our king and queen dance. 

“Try not to look so disappointed my dear. You knew Cartman wasn’t going to win. I don’t even know how this was a close race.”

I look over at Cartman who really looks miserable. “I have to go talk to Cartman.” 

“Talk to him about what? He lost!” 

“That’s why I need to talk to him. I want to make sure he’s okay. Excuse me!” I head towards Cartman, but I’m stopped by Bebe. 

“Well it looks like you lost the bet.” She smiles. 

“Not now Bebe, I need to talk to Cartman.” 

“It’s over Wendy! You don’t need to deal with the likes of him anymore!” 

“He’s still my friend.” 

She laughs. “No he’s not! He’s just some fat dork you gave a little makeover and made “popular” for a night! If it wasn’t for the bet, you wouldn’t have even given Cartman the time of day!” 

“What bet?” I turn around and see Cartman. 

“Oh shit, I better go!” Bebe walks off. 

“Wendy? What bet?” Cartman asks again. 

“It was so stupid.” I tell him. 

“The bet was about me?” 

I nod and can feel my eyes brim with tears. “Yes, I’m so sorry.” 

“What was the bet?” 

“I was supposed to turn you into Prom King…” 

“So this sudden interest in me was just about a bet?” Now I can see him tearing up. 

“Yes…” 

Stan walks over to us and laughs. “Did you really think Wendy would ever be interested in someone like you? Poor and stupid, not a good combination.” 

Cartman looks at me and shakes his head before running out. “Eric wait!” I call out trying to run after him, but Stan stops me. 

“Let him go! You don’t need him anymore!” 

“I at least need to apologize Stan! I know I really hurt him.” I head out to find Cartman. I hope I can get him to forgive me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> A heartbroken Cartman tells Wendy how he feels about her. 
> 
> Stan reveals something to Wendy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wendy's POV

I go outside looking for Cartman and I don't see him anywhere. I finally spot Butters’ girlfriend standing up against a limo smoking a cigarette.

"Is Eric in there?" I ask her as I point at the limo.

She nods. "Yeah, but you're the last person he wants to see right now."

"I know, but it's important that I talk to him."

"Be my guest." She steps aside.

I open the door and see Butters and Cartman. Cartman has his head buried in his hands.

"I never should've encouraged you to talk to her..." I hear Butters tell him as he pats him on the shoulder.

"Eric...?" I call his name.

Butters glares at me. "Get the hell out of here Wendy! Haven't you done enough?"

"Let me talk to him alone."

He looks at Cartman then at me. "All right, but I'm going to be right outside the limo in case things get ugly."

I roll my eyes. What does he really think will happen? "Thanks Butters." He leaves. I scoot closer to Cartman. "Eric? Please look at me."

"Leave me alone..." He sniffles.

"Eric, I'm really sorry about the bet. I wish there was some way I could make it up to you."

"Well you can't!" He snaps.

"I deserve that."

He moves his hands from his eyes and looks at me. His eyes are all puffy and red and his face is red from crying. "I just want to know why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything. It was just a stupid bet. I wanted to get back at Stan for dumping me."

"So I was nothing more than a pawn in your little game?"

I nod. "Unfortunately..."

He shakes his head. "I can't believe I was naive enough to believe we were becoming friends..."

"I was becoming your friend, that was real."

"Yeah right..."

"It's true. I'll admit in the beginning it was all about the bet and I was even a little disgusted by you. But as I got to know you, I realized what a nice, sweet guy you were."

"But of course, since I'm not Stan, you couldn't possibly have any interest in me, right?"

"Umm..." Well he’s right, but I don’t want to make things worse right now.

"I like you Wendy. I mean I really like you. I've always had a crush on you, but I didn't think you even knew I existed. You finally talked to me at my job and I couldn't believe it! It felt like a dream. At the same time, I wonder what would this beautiful, popular girl who could have any guy she wanted, want with a dorky fat disgusting slob like me."

"You're not a disgusting slob..."

"The more I got to know you, the more I liked you. Not only were you really nice to me, you also helped me come out of my shell. My grades have went up and I'm living a healthier lifestyle. No one has ever taken such interest in me. I never would've guessed this was all a bet." He starts to cry. "I know you see me as nothing more than the cleaning lady's son, but I do have feelings and they were crushed by your plan. I hope you feel better about yourself."

"Eric, I'm really sorry!" Seeing him cry is making me want to cry. I’ve never seen him break down like this. 

"I mean I knew I would be kidding myself to think you would ever return the feelings I had for you, but I never in a million years thought you were using me just to get revenge on Stan. I guess you two are back together now, I hope you're happy."

I shake my head. "Stan and I aren't back together, we just went to prom together. You're right, I don't share the feelings that you do. If I had known you felt that way about me, I never would've agreed to use you in the bet."

"So you think that's okay? You think it's okay to use people who didn't do a damn thing to you as a way to get revenge?"

I shake my head again. "No I don't. If I could take it all back I would. I wish you would've told me how you felt."

"Would it have changed anything?"

I shrug. "Well like I said, I would've picked someone else."

"So you would've broken someone else's heart. I can't believe you're nothing more than a cold hearted bitch!"

I look away from him. "You're right, I am..."

"You told me how mean and evil you think Stan is, but you're really no better than he is. You two deserve each other!"

I start tearing up. "I'm nothing like Stan!"

"How are you not? Both of you use and hurt people just to feed your own giant egos! You two are one in the same!"

I sigh. I really can’t argue with him there. I really am no better than Stan is. "Again, I'm really sorry I hurt you. Can we at least remain friends?"

"Really Wendy? If the roles were reversed, would you want to be my friend?"

I shake my head as a tear drops from my eye. "I guess not..."

"Exactly!"

I open the door and look back at him. "I really hope one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I truly have grown to care about you as friend. That's the truth."

He rolls his eyes. "So now you finally decide to tell the truth? Just get out of my sight!" He says dismissively as he turns his head.

I look at him one last time and watch him wipe the tears from his eyes. I exit the limo and see Butters and Charlotte still standing outside.

"Is Eric okay?" Butters ask me.

"He'll be fine. Just be there for him." I smile as he nods and gets back in the limo. I go off to find Stan even though he’s the last person I want to see right now. I find him outside smoking with Kenny. “Stan, can we talk?” 

He nods. “Oh yeah, we definitely need to.” He looks at Kenny who takes the hint and leaves. He puts his arms around me. “Have you been crying?” 

I nod. “A little. Eric really likes me and I completely broke his heart. I feel so guilty.” 

“As you should. The next time you want to make a bet against me, make sure you pick someone that’s real competition.” 

“You’re not helping…” 

“He wasn’t going to win anyway, but I made sure to rig the election to ensure that!” 

I push him away and glare at him. “Why would you do that?” 

“I figured since you wanted to make a bet for me to lose, I had to make sure that YOU lost!” 

My eyes widen. “Y-you knew about the bet?” 

He nods. “Mmm hmm! Your best friend is good at spilling secrets. I wanted to know what the sudden interest in Cartman was and she explained the whole bet to me. She helped me hide the ballots with Cartman’s vote. He really didn’t get that many. Out of 225 students, he only received 30 votes. That’s why I said he wouldn’t have won anyway.” 

“I can’t believe she would do that…” I mumble. 

“I should’ve known better. There’s no way a gorgeous girl like you could fall for that low rent beluga whale!” 

“What do you have against Eric anyway?” 

“As I’ve told you before, he’s the cleaning lady’s son. He’s beneath us and he doesn’t deserve to run in the same social circle as you and I. He takes up space and is a waste of oxygen. I was pissed when I heard his mom telling my mom that he was spending time with you. She was so proud that her little Eric had a “girlfriend”.”

“His mom?” So that’s how Stan found out about Cartman and me spending time together. All this time I thought it was Kyle or Kenny. 

“Yeah she talks to my mom about him all the time. She doesn’t have anything else going on in her life except for him. I’m glad that she said something about you two because clearly none of my so called friends said anything until I confronted them about it.” 

“It really wasn’t important. Besides, you were with Heather, why did you care who I spent my time with?” 

“Because I don’t want you to end up with the wrong guy. He’s definitely the wrong guy for you! I’m glad we’re back together, so we can put this whole nightmare behind us.” 

I shake my head. “Who said we were back together?” 

“I just assumed since you broke your date with Cartman to go with me that we were back together. Yes, I knew he asked you to prom that’s why I made sure to remind you about my promise.” 

“Wow...so you tried to get back at me and make a fool out of Eric?” 

“He made a fool out of himself. But no, I really want to be with you, and it’s obvious you still want me!” He smirks. 

I scowl at him. “No! I don’t want you. I thought I did, but I think I need to be myself for awhile. I need time to figure things out.” 

He shrugs. “If that’s how you want it.” He starts to walk off. 

“Hey where are you going?” 

“I’m going home. You don’t want to be with me, so there’s nothing more we need to talk about.” 

“But I came here with you.” 

“That’s true, you did. You should’ve thought about that! Maybe Cartman can give you a ride home. See you!” With that leaves, leaving me stranded at the prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> Wendy continues to try to make things right with Cartman.
> 
> Wendy has a heart to heart with her friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cartman's POV

Once I came back from the prom, I took out my contacts and put my glasses back on. I also decided to put my old clothes back on since this is me. I have no desire to look or be like Stan Marsh. I might as well gain all that weight I lost back and remain the fat loser dorky slob I’ve always been. 

I'm watching TV and eating cheesy poofs and chocolate cake, when mom comes in the door from work. "How was the prom hon?" She asks me.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I tell her as I continue to stuff my face.

"Is everything okay? You seem down."

"Again, I don't want to talk about it."

She pushes my hair back. "You're wearing your glasses again. You haven't worn them in weeks."

I shrug. "I'm tired of putting contacts in my eyes. It's a pain."

Mom sits down on the couch next to me and just stares. "What?" I ask her.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. You've been so happy for the last six weeks. You've been eating better, working out, and studying harder. You seemed more confident in yourself. Did something happen between you and Wendy?"

I can feel my blood boil and my heart shatter upon hearing that girl's name. "Mom, please let it go..." I start tearing up.

"I'm your mother, I can't let this go. Did you two have a fight?"

I shake my head. "She was using me mom! I liked her and I thought maybe she liked me too." I look down. "I was only kidding myself..."

"Oh Eric dear, I'm so sorry!" She hugs me. "You're a handsome young man, you'll find someone who will return your feelings."

"You’re my mom, you're supposed to say that..."

"I would feel the same way even if you weren't my son."

She’s lying. "I don't think I'll ever trust another girl again."

“Don’t say that…” 

“I mean it. I really liked her and she was using me the whole time to get back at Stan. She was trying to turn me into him. I don’t know why she even thought that was possible. I’ll never be the man that Stan is! I’m nothing more than his cleaning lady’s son.” 

A tear drops from mom’s eye. “He said that to you?” 

I nod. “He’s right though. You clean houses for just about every student at my school, they all look down on me because of it. I can’t wait to graduate from that stupid school!” 

“I’m sorry Eric, I had no idea the kids were giving you a hard time. Maybe I should quit that job, I still have others.” 

I shake my head. “No mom, please don’t. We need that money.” 

“What’s this “we”?”

“Us. If you quit any of your jobs or I quit mine, we really would be struggling.” 

She raises her eyebrow. “Eric, I don’t want you working to help support me. I’m your mom, it’s my job to support you.”

“We’re a team! Besides, I’m 18, it’s time I start pulling my own weight.” 

“What about college?” 

“I got accepted to a community college. I’ll work around my school schedule.” 

“No you won’t, I want you to focus on school and get good grades.” 

“But what about the bills?” 

“I’ll take care of them.” She smiles. “You can work during your breaks, let school be your focus now. I don’t want you to struggle in school because you’re busy working.” 

“But mom-“

“No buts Eric! I just want you to be successful…and happy!” She smiles. 

“Thanks mom. I’ll do my best.” 

“That’s all I ask.” She hugs me again. I try to force a smile, but I’m still feeling a little down. I know I’ll get over it and her eventually, but for now…

Wendy’s POV

“I still can’t believe he’s still not answering my calls or texts!” I tell Bebe and Nichole. The two of them are at my house listening to me rant and rave about Cartman. 

“What did you expect Wendy?” Nichole asks. “You broke his heart!” 

“I didn’t mean to.” 

“I told you to call off this bet, but no, you were more interested in trying to beat Bebe!” 

“Yeah, and you still lost!” Bebe adds in smirking. 

I look at her. “Yeah, thanks a lot for telling Stan about the bet, you jerk! I can’t believe you told him and helped him win!” 

She shrugs. “He would’ve won anyway!” 

“Then you should’ve let it happen naturally instead of getting him involved!” 

“Yeah, you’re right I did cheat. So I guess you don’t have to show up to graduation naked or make out with the principal.” 

I shudder as the thought of that sickens me. “Thank you! Now what am I going to do about Cartman?” 

“Who cares about Cartman? He hates you! Just move on with your life! He’s a pathetic loser!” 

“He’s a nice guy that didn’t deserve to be treated like this by me or anyone else…” 

“Fuck him!” 

“Bebe stop! You know, maybe if you really took the time to get to know him, you wouldn’t speak so harshly about him! You guys judge him just because he doesn’t have a lot of money and that’s not fair! Hell, your boyfriend is poorer than he is, so what’s the difference?” 

“Kenny’s hot that’s the difference! Cartman is fat and gross! I remember when we played basketball with him and his shirt was dripping in sweat! He looked like he went swimming in his clothes. I wanted to throw up!” 

“That was the first time he worked out! He’s gotten much better! You guys won’t give him credit for anything! Sheesh!” 

Bebe and Nichole look at each other then Bebe looks at me and raises her eyebrow. “Wendy…have you fallen for that dork?” 

I turn away from them. “No…yes…I don’t know.” I look back at them. “I just wish people weren’t so hard on him. He’s made a lot of progress in 6 weeks.” 

Nichole puts her hand on my shoulder. “Girl, you’ve got it bad!” 

“No I don’t!” 

“I agree with that. You didn’t fall for Cartman, you fell for what you made him. Who was he before you started hanging out with him?” 

“No one!” Bebe adds. 

“Now you’ve made him the one…sort of. You tried to make him into another Stan.” 

I look down and start crying. “I know…and he’s not Stan at all.” 

“That’s right, he’s Eric Cartman not Stan Marsh. Maybe if you try to get to know Cartman for who he really is, you still may think he’s a great guy.” 

“Oh gross!” Bebe states. “We don’t want her with Cartman, that’s disgusting!” 

“Stop it Bebe! His physical appearance isn’t everything. The person he is on the inside is what matters.” She looks at me. “Right Wendy?” 

I nod. “If only he’ll talk to me. He’s not taking my calls.” 

“You know where he works.” 

“You’re right! Thanks Nichole!” I hug her. 

“You’re welcome, now go get your man…if he’s who you want!” 

The next afternoon, I decide to go to Ruby Tuesday. I called and I was told Cartman would be there. I made sure to request that I’m seated in his section so that he’s forced to speak to me. He comes over to my table. The first thing I notice is his back to wearing those God awful glasses. I’m not going to question him about that because he may think that’s me trying to change him again.

“I’m Eric, I’ll be your-“ He looks at me. “Aw hell! I’ll get you another waiter!” 

“Eric, wait! I came here so you’ll talk to me.” 

“I don’t want to talk to you. Since I can’t make you leave, I’ll request another waiter for you.” 

“Listen, I’m sorry for what I did. I’m sorry about the bet, I’m sorry I tried to make you into another Stan. I shouldn’t have tried to change you! You’re great just the way you are.”

“You’ve said all this before…”

“I’ll say it a million more times until you forgive me!” 

“If I say I forgive you, will you leave me alone?” 

“Not if you don’t mean it!” He sighs. “Can we just start over? I would like to get to know you, the real Eric Cartman.”

“I can’t. I’ve already told how badly you hurt me. I don’t even want to be around you! I don’t think I’ll ever trust you or another girl ever again. Now let me get that other waiter.” He turns away, but then turns back. “I will say thank you though.” 

“For what?” 

“Even though you had a hidden agenda, you still helped me in many ways as far as school and just life in general. I even got accepted into community college.” 

“That’s great! Congratulations!” 

“Thanks. I know it’s not much, but I still wouldn’t have been able to do it without your help.” 

I stand up. “You really don’t have to thank me. I’m really proud of you.” I give him a kiss on the cheek and he blushes. 

“I’ll go get that other waiter. See you around…” He walks off. Damn, how disappointing. I was rejected again by Cartman. I guess I deserve it, I did him dirty and now I have to live the consequences. I guess we just weren’t meant to be. I just hope that he ends up finding someone sometime down the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> Stan and Cartman face off one last time after graduation.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wendy's POV

We did it! We finally graduated high school! I was valedictorian and Kyle was salutatorian. I was so nervous about giving my speech, but I survived. I guess it turned out well since no one booed. The best part about graduation was I didn't have to uphold my end of losing the bet! God, that would've been so embarrassing!

"Great speech Wendy!" Stan comes over to me and hugs me.

"Thanks Stan."

"You're welcome. You and Kyle did great!" He looks around. "So what are you doing later?"

I shrug. "I don't have anything planned. Why?"

"My parents are taking me out to dinner to celebrate. I was wondering if maybe you want to join us."

"I don't know about that." I really don’t want Stan or his parents under the impression that we’re back together or even getting back together.

"Why not? You said you didn't have any plans."

I look over and see Cartman talking to Butters. "I'm sure I'll end up getting into something."

Stan looks over and looks back at me. "Are you fucking kidding me Wendy?" He snorts angrily.

I look at him confused. "What?"

"Please tell me you're not about to stand me up for Cartman? The bet is over so why are you still messing with him?"

"He hates me and I'm trying to do whatever it takes to get him to forgive me."

"You really want him to forgive you?"

I'm surprised Stan even cares. "Yes I do."

"I'll make his fat ass forgive you!" He storms off.

“Stan, wait!” I follow him. He rushes over to Cartman and shoves him from behind nearly knocking him over.

“Hey! What the f-“ He turns around and realizes that Stan is the one that shoved him. “Oh…it’s you…” He cowers immediately. 

“Now Stan, we don’t want any trouble!” Butters tells him standing in between the two of them. 

“Shut up Butters, my beef isn’t with you! It’s with him!” He points at Cartman. 

“Butters, it’s okay. I can handle it.” Cartman whispers to him. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.” He smiles and looks at Stan. “So what do you want?” 

"For whatever reason, Wendy seems to give a fuck about your stupid ass! Why don't you fucking man up and forgive her already! I'm sick of hearing about you!"

"She hurt me! Why should I forgive her so easily?"

"Because she said she was fucking sorry! What more do you want? For her to grovel at your feet?"

He shakes his head. "No, I just want her to leave me alone. Am I supposed to be okay just because she said sorry? That doesn't take away from what she did."

"Get over yourself! If it wasn't for Wendy, half of the people here wouldn't even know you existed!"

"Whatever! I've accepted her apology, but I don't forgive her. Now please stay away from me!" He tries to walk away, but Stan grabs him by the collar before he can even turn around. Suddenly all the attention is on them.

"Hey, let him go!" Butters jumps in.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you!" Stan tells him. He glares at Cartman. "You're going to forgive Wendy right now or else!"

"Or else what? Are you going to hit me?" Cartman asks him.

"I will if you don't do what I say!"

Cartman shrugs. "Do what you have to do."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, do what you have to do. I don't see the point though. You've proven before that you can beat me, so what is hitting me going to prove?"

"It's going to prove that it will make you do what I say!"

He shakes his head. "Actually it won't. You can nearly beat me to death and I'm still not going to change my mind."

I look at Stan and see how angry he is and I begin to fear for Cartman's life. Surprisingly Stan lets go Cartman and I let out a sigh of relief.

"High school is over dude, it's time to grow up!" Gasps are heard among the crowd. I mean damn, does Cartman have a death wish? "You can't go out in the real world bullying people that are weaker than you. You can get shot over that shit. Is it really worth it to prove you’re the “big man”?"

"Eric, please stop talking..." I hear Butters whisper.

Stan smiles. "So you admit you're weaker than me?"

Cartman rolls his eyes. "It's not like it's a big secret. You've beaten me up before and I can admit, you're strong as hell...physically. Mentally, you're not so strong because if you were, you would be able to demonstrate some kind of self control when you see me. Really I'm not the one you should be angry with." He points at me. "Wendy is the one who pursued me. She came to my job, I didn't go to her. Sounds to me like you have your own insecurities you need to work out and not that's not my problem."

"You motherfucker!" Stan raises his fist.

"Hit me Stan if you must. You’re just going to prove my point..."

He puts his fist down and smiles. “I don't need to hit you physically, I'll hit you where it hurts most...your pockets. Your mom can say goodbye to her cleaning job."

"She has others." He shrugs.

"I'll make sure she's fired from all of them!"

"Honestly, you really don't have the authority to fire her from your own house because YOUR parents are the ones that hired her."

Stan's face turns red. "As soon as I think of a way to get you back, I'm coming for you!"

"Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard big boy!" Everyone starts laughing.

Stan looks at me, his face is beet red. "You're on your own!" He rushes off.

I walk over to Cartman. "I'm really proud of you for standing up for yourself Eric."

He smiles. “Thanks.” 

“All this time, I thought you were afraid of Stan. I guess I was wrong.” 

He shakes his head. “You weren’t wrong, I was afraid of him. But you told me before that I need to stand up to him. What better time then now? I guess thank you again.” 

“You’re welcome.” I smile back at him.

“Let’s go Eric, your mom is waiting.” Butters tells him. 

“See you around Wendy…” Cartman tells me.

“See you around Eric. I really hope one day you’ll forgive me and maybe we can be friends.” 

“Maybe…” 

“I want you to remember something for me.”

“What?”

“You can’t stay broken forever.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He walks off with Butters. 

I watch him once again walking away and out of my life. One thing I’ve learned over the last six weeks from Cartman is you shouldn’t judge someone just because they’re different than you because you don’t know what struggles they’re going through. Everyone has a story. I wish that I had gotten a chance to know him under different terms, but I’m glad I did take the time to get to know him. I know we’ll cross paths again one day. Who knows, I’m going to Harvard in the fall, maybe he’ll be in Boston for some reason or another. Either way, if things were meant to be, they’ll fall into place. In the meantime, good luck with everything Cartman! 

The End


End file.
